


Battery

by ohoholyshit (stepaknee)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiverted Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Introverted Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepaknee/pseuds/ohoholyshit
Summary: People don't always understand what it's like to be introverted, but he thanks the stars above that his boyfriend is very willing to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually written mostly because this is kinda how I've seen introversion described.
> 
> I'm hella extroverted most of the time, but my queerplatonic partner is very introverted so I've always made sure to keep in mind if she's feeling really in need of some alone time? And I feel like Kuroo would definitely do the same, and be a super easy person to be around as long as he was quiet and let you do your thing.
> 
> Kuroo probably has a pretty good understanding of introversion already from being close to Kenma, but since it's slightly different for everyone I figured he'd need to learn how Tsukki deals with it specifically. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not introverted, I just took info from the many introverted friends I have.

Tsukishima Kei was undoubtedly an introverted person.

At first, Kuroo had a little trouble understanding exactly what that entailed, but he was always supportive whenever he needed alone time, never taking offense to the turn downs in favor of staying at home.

The explanation that Tsukishima eventually came up with that best got the idea across, was batteries. 

Interacting with people was like an object draining a battery for the blonde. And depending on the person, it drained faster, like a brighter flashlight than the next person, but still able to run on the same battery. 

At first, Kuroo had been quite a draining person for Tsukishima. Never as bad as Bokuto, but if his default state was a solid one, initially Kuroo drained him twice as fast. 

Bokuto was probably somewhere near a four, but the fun Tsukishima would get while around him made up for that. At the very least, Tsukishima cared enough about him to deal with the rather tiring personality of his. 

Akaashi and Kenma were probably around a one point seven, only slightly above his natural state because of their calming personalities and rather introverted tendencies themselves.  
Yamaguchi honestly fluctuated from one point two all the way to a three, depending on how excitable he was being. But the average was definitely on the lower end of the scale.

But Kuroo, after nearly three years of dating, was much less draining than he had been initially. Tsukishima knew him well enough to know the teasing wasn’t actually something to take seriously, that he could snark back his own comments without worry.  
It’s been a very long time since Kuroo had ask about how much of a toll he took on Tsukishima’s ‘battery’. The younger had a feeling he was nervous to ask, afraid he was still too much to deal with on some occasions.

Kuroo was very accommodating though. All it took was a moments glance, and Kuroo would know Tsukishima was ready for a day of rest, a day of being alone and solitary with whatever activity he felt was best at the time. And he never protested, even if they had plans, because he knew that it wasn’t really that Tsukishima wanted to cancel.

Sometimes, Kuroo would cook for him, set things up for him, and proclaim he was visiting Kenma or Bokuto for the rest of the day. Other days he’d just silently let Tsukishima go about his day without feeling the need for contact or conversation. And Tsukishima didn’t really know how to express his gratitude to either of these actions. 

At some point, his alone days became less of ‘leave me be’ and more of ‘just don’t talk’. Cuddles while doing their own activities did the trick, and had the added bonus of leaving Tsukishima fulfilled from physical affection as well. Silently going about their day, but not ever actually being fully alone. 

Tsukishima had never been able to recharge in someone’s presence before, but if anyone was going to he a first, he wasn’t really surprised it was Tetsurou. 

“One point one.”

Their conversation had been non-existent before Tsukishima had spoke, and Kuroo looked up from his phone in confusion.

“One point one what?” Kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed, clicking the power button on his phone to turn off the screen, a habit he’d always had to show people they had his full attention. Tsukishima looked back to his book, a small smile on his face.

“That’s your drain level on an average day, with talking and all that. When quiet, you’re about a negative five.” He flipped the page as if he wasn’t really paying attention to his boyfriend’s body language out of the corner of his eye. He saw the stiffening of his posture that gave away shock, and the honey colored eyes looked up with amusement.

Kuroo had a stupid grin on his face, like he couldn’t believe his life was real and his happiness couldn’t be contained. Kei was used to the expression by now, it was directed at him far too often. 

“So, that means you can spend lots of time with me without breaks. You like me enough that it’s not a chore to be around me.” The smirk was back, and Tsukishima scoffed, turning back to the dingy pages of his novel.

“Never mind, I take it back, you’re definitely a five.”

“Aww, how mean! You know you love me Kei, or else it’d be really awkward considering how head over heels I am for you.”

The kiss to his cheek followed by comfortable silence made it feel almost as if his battery had been completely replaced.


End file.
